Strange
by bubbls1123
Summary: You'll just have to read to see : I hope you enjoy.


Reba laid on her couch thinking of the past seven years after a long day at work.

_When Brock left, everything I knew left with him. He took a piece of me. I had to be strong for my family because the worst thing I could do would be to cry in front of you, Brock. Look at me now, I'm still wallowing over the past when he is over me. He'll never love me again. I need to move on. _

Before Reba knew what she was doing she had the phone in her hand and was dialing the person's number she never thought she would.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end

"Barbra Jean? What are ya doing tonight?" Reba asked

"Oh my gosh. Reba?! _You_ called _me?! _This is going in my Reba scrapbook!" Barbra Jean said getting all excited

"Barbra Jean.." Reba started

"Wow this is a great surprise I never.." Babra Jean interrupted

"BARBRA JEAN!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy!" She said smiling the biggest smile she ever smiled.

"Will you just answer the dang question?!" Reba said regretting the phone call

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. Why...do you want to hang out with me?" Barbra Jean said getting even more excited

"Well, do you wanna go to a club?" Reba asked

"With you?"

"Yeah" Reba said no wasting her time to be sarcastic

"OF COURSE I DO!!!" Barbra Jean yelled, "I will pick you up at 7 30 so we can be there at 8!" she finished hanging up the phone

Reba looked to the clock that said 7 o'clock. _What did I just do? _Reba thought walking up stairs to her bedroom. She went to her closet and laid out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. _This will do. I want to take a nice to shower before Barbra Jean get here 'cause knowing her she'll be early. _Reba thought to herself getting into the shower.

--15 minutes later--

"REEEBBBAA!!" Barbra Jean called as she ran up to Reba's bedroom barging in to it without knocking

"What .." Reba said coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on startled to see Barbra Jean in her room.

"This isn't what you're wearing is it?" Barbra Jean asked with a look of disgust as she held up the jeans and white shirt.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Reba asked

"Ok, we have work. Let's see what you have in here..." Barbra Jean said going through her closet. She pulled out everything and found nothing. "Reba I really need to take you shopping for better clothes"

"Oh so I can look like you? Not a chance I don't want to look like I got ran over by an Avon truck." Reba said

"Hey! I'm going to ignore that comment and go look through Cheyenne's stuff." She said running out of the room returning ten minutes later holding items of clothing she seemed please with. "Here put these on." she said shoving the clothes into Reba's arms.

When Reba came out Barbra Jean gasped "Perfect!" she squealed. The shirt that Reba wore was black and showed one shoulder and the pants were a faded blue jean. "You look great, Reba. Oh...um by the way....Brock is coming"

"What?! Why?! I thought you two were divorced" Reba said

"We are. Who said he's coming for me?" Barbra Jean said making the last part barely audible

"What did you just say?" Reba asked

"No time for questions get in the car!" Barbra Jean said dragging Reba to the vehicle

--At the Club--

"Wow Reba, you look great." Brock said looking at her

"Thanks" She said blushing

"Hey Brock!" Barbra Jean said giving him a small smile

"Alright whose next?" the announcer said from the stage, "Who wants to show us what they got?"

"Oooohhh Reba you should do it!" Barbra Jean exclaimed

"I don't know.."

"Come on Reba. You'll do great." Brock said smiling

_This might be good for me. It might help me move on. _"Alright I'll do it." Reba agreed

"Yay!!! The Red Head! She wants to!" Barbra Jean yelled to the announcer pointing at Reba

"Alright, come on up pretty lady!"

Reba walked up to the stage and looked through the list of songs. She found one that she thought she would like called Strange. She readied herself in front of the audience and the song started to play.

**I laid there feeling sorry for myself  
In a bed of Kleenex  
Stuffin chocolates in my mouth  
On the phone with my best friend cussin my ex  
He broke my heart  
Felt like the world had ended  
I cried myself to sleep  
Thinkin I cant get over him**

She sang catching Brock's gaze.

**Strange, talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange, I ought to be in bed with my head  
In the pillow cryin over us**  
**But I aint, aint love  
Strange**

**Got half a mind to spend my whole paycheck  
On one of those dresses  
Those strapless black ones  
That are so famous for teaching lessons  
Dropped by his place  
Picked up the rest of my things  
He'll tell me I look good  
I'll laugh and say yeah wastin time**

Brock could hardly breathe as she sang those lyrics.

**Strange  
Talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange  
I ought a be in bed with my head  
In the pillow crying over us  
But I aint, aint love  
Strange  
Strange**

**Strange  
Talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange  
I ought a be in the bed with my head  
In the pillow crying over us  
But I aint, aint love  
Strange**

**Strange, talk about luck I woke up  
And the sun was shining  
Strange, strange**

_She'll never love me. The song she just sang was like she was singing it to me. Trying to tell me that she moved on. If only she loved me too. _Brock thought to himself.

"Great job. You did great." Brock said giving her a smile

"Why thank you." Reba said as the radio started playing a song that was close to her heart. It was _their _song. The one they first danced to.

"Ha ha. Do you know what song this is?" Brock asked smiling

"Of course I do." Reba said

"Well, may I have this dance?" Brock asked holding out his hand

"I have a rule of not dancing with unnaturally orange people." Reba said with a smirk

"Please?' Brock asked

"Oh fine." She said placing her hand in his. The song played and she was so busy remembering the first time they danced to this song, that she didn't notice when she out her head on his shoulder. This drove Brock crazy but he tried not to show it. The smell of strawberries that came from her hair was intoxicating.

"Ehem, Reba?" Brock barely chocked out

"Hm?" She asked lifting her head up to catch his gaze.

Brock just stared into her baby blues and without a word he pulled her head to meet his. He kissed her with all the passion in his heart that was hidden for seven long years. For a minute, everything was perfect.


End file.
